The present invention relates in general to emergency alert systems, and, more particularly, to an emergency alert communication system wherein emergency messages are received by a radio frequency receiver and routed to a telephone device.
The Martinez U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,822, granted on May 21, 1985, for Method And Apparatus For Automatically Establishing Telephone Communication Links, and the Martinez U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,771, granted on Nov. 15, 1983, for Public Alert And Advising Systems, disclose a transmitter that transmits a digital alert message. The digital alert message comprises an address portion and a message portion. The transmitter transmits to receivers a phase modulated, narrow band signal for digital data or band limited voice signals. The receiver transmits the incoming digital alert message to a digital decoder where it is decoded to determine whether the digital address portion of the digital alert signal address matches the fixed digital address assigned to the particular decoder. If there is a match, the decoder decodes the message portion of the digital alert signal to determine what action is to be taken. Should the message portion of the digital alert signal match the fixed digital address, the decoder sends an ANSWER PHONE MESSAGE. At the same time, a central computer, which initiated the originally transmitted digital signal to the receiver, begins to automatically dial the regular telephone network associated with the receiver. The simultaneous sending of the ANSWER PHONE MESSAGE by the decoder and the ring tone originating from the dialing by the central computer cause a modem to be connected to the telephone line and a communication link is established between the phone and the central computer, via the receiver.
In the Urewicz U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,980, granted on Jul. 30, 1996 for Cordless Telephone/Radio Monitoring System, there is disclosed a cordless telephone/radio emergency alert system device incorporating therein a base unit and a handset. The base unit includes a broadcast receiver of the type used to receive emergency alert signals from the National Weather Service. Also included in the base unit are a demodulator and a speaker. The broadcast receiver is selectively tuned to the National Weather Service broadcasts. In the event of a weather emergency, an alert message from the National Weather Service will automatically be announced from the base unit and the handset unit of the telephone to advise the user of the weather emergency.
In the Terauchi U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,650, for Wireless Communication Device With Multi-Function Integrated Circuit Processing Card, there is disclosed a wireless device. Incorporated in the wireless device is a receiver for receiving an incoming radio message. A demodulator is also embodied within the wireless device, which demodulates the incoming radio message and which converts the incoming radio message into control signals for controlling the operation of the wireless device. Also embodied in the wireless device is a control unit for electrically processing the converted information and controlling the operation of the wireless device. The control unit compares identification in the converted information with a programmed identification supplied by a read-only memory. When the identification in the converted information matches the pre-programmed identification supplied by the read-only memory, data is recorded in a random access memory. The wireless device also includes a display unit which displays the incoming radio message under the control of the control unit when the identification in the message matches the identification supplied by the read-only memory. In a similar manner, a tone generating unit embodied in the wireless device generates a calling tone under the control of the control unit when the identification in the message matches the identification supplied by the read-only memory. In another embodiment, an IC card is employed in lieu of the control unit and performs the function of the control unit as above-described. The IC card stores therein an incoming radio message. When a mechanism for holding the IC card with the incoming radio message stored therein is connected to a telephone terminal, information about the telephone number of a party to be called is automatically produced based on the code included in the incoming radio message and a wireless call based on that information is automatically transmitted from the telephone terminal.
The Callahan U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,323, issued on Aug. 20, 1996, for Multiple Input Processor For Cable Television Head End Controller describes a multiple input processor. The multiple input processor is connected to the output of a NOAA radio receiver. A microcomputer controls the operation and the processing of signals through the multiple input processor. Instructions for the microcomputer are stored in a programmable memory. A message is stored in a digital voice recorder for playback. The messages received by the radio receiver are decoded and demodulated. Voice messages may be received and transmitted through a telephone interface. The voice message storage has the capability for digitally storing voice messages for later playback through the telephone interface.
The Ganzer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,430, issued on Jun. 9, 1992, for Storm Alert For Emergencies, discloses an emergency alert system. The emergency alert system includes a code generator which is part of a broadcast transmission system. The code generator produces a composite code signal. One component of the composite code signal designates a geographical area for receiving a message. Another component of the composite code signal designates the alert message for the designated geographical area. Remote receivers are tuned to the broadcast transmitter. The receivers demodulate the composite code signal and recover therefrom the composite signal. A data comparison circuit within the receivers compares the user location code with the designated geographical location code. Location codes are entered into the receivers by the user. If a match is detected a selected number of times over a predetermined time period, the receivers in which the match is detected will activate an alarm and the alert message is reproduced by the receiver.
In the McMurray U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,579, issued on Sep. 26, 1972, for Emergency Reporting Digital Communications Systems, there is disclosed a digital communication system which can be used for emergency reporting. The system includes a transmitter unit which sends out information signals identifying the transmitter unit and the type of emergency. A relay station receives and stores the signals. In response thereto, the relay station electronically dials a predetermined number to a data station, transmits an encoded signal identifying the station, and then relays the information sent from the transmitting unit.